


Under My Spell

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Hypnosis, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shu approached Mika about trying something new the next time they were alone. Their previous sexual encounters had been imperfect and in the spur of the moment, so he wanted to ensure everything was carefully planned this time. Little did he know he would be facing unexpected factors by the name of Kagehira Mika.





	Under My Spell

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Shu asked softly.

"Yeah, for sure," came the reply, seeming unbothered by the fact that this was the third time Mika had had to give unambiguous consent. If it was what settled Shu's worries, he would say it as many times as he needed to. "'S not like it's gonna hurt, is it?"

"I would never do such a thing. However, if at any point you feel unsafe, you are to say 'stop' immediately. There is no punishment for doing so. Repeat that back to me."

"If I wanna stop, I say stop."

"And?"

"An' Oshi-san won' be mad."

"Good boy." The phrase made Mika's heart flutter, proud of himself. "Do you want me to touch you while you are under hypnosis?"

"'f... If you wanna." His cheeks tinged pink from the sudden change in topic. Perhaps he had known that was the point, but having Shu ask _his_ permission to initiate intimacy was never something he could get used to.

"Do you or do you not?"

The words weren't harsh, but they confronted Mika with the reality that he was supposed to be the one making decisions about his boundaries. Thrown off by having to think for himself, he seriously weighed the situation. It wasn't as if they hadn't had sex before, and the idea of having things done to him by someone he trusted, while he wasn't lucid, stirred an unfortunately good feeling inside him. "Yeah, yes, I do," he finally responded. 

"And if-"

"An' if I wanna stop I say stop and Oshi-san won' be mad," he rattled off, catching Shu off guard for a second before the other responded.

"Good boy. I think that settles it then. Are you ready?" When he was met with eager nodding, he continued. "Then sit back on the bed in a comfortable position and allow yourself to relax."

As Mika did so, he pulled something out of his pocket, the other watching with a curious gaze once he was settled. Shu held it out for him to see.

"It is a gorgeous watch, is it not? Detailed and glistening. I want your eyes to follow it." They obeyed certainly, transfixed on it as the light hit it, as it ticked away, as Shu extended the chain and let it swing slowly back and forth.

"The only things you need to focus on now are this watch, as it sways gently, and my voice, as it guides your thoughts." Shu now spoke in a low tone, his words slow, deliberate, and spaced-out in such a way that they already had an effect on Mika's mind, a foggy feeling starting to come over him.

"There are no expectations upon you right now. All you need to do is relax and follow my words. As you listen, allow all other thoughts to leave your mind. They aren't important right now." It faintly crossed Mika's mind that this sounded rehearsed, as if Shu had been thinking about doing it for a long time. He let that thought slip away with everything else.

"Good... simply relax and allow my words to become your reality. Really, they already are. It's so easy to take control of your mind when you've already handed it to me." By now, Mika was too far gone to have any objection to his teasing, but the unconscious biting of his lip was enough to tip Shu off that he'd gotten through to him.

"How easily you give up your resistance. If you had any to begin with, it's all fading away now as your mind feels so pleasantly empty. Your eyes must certainly be tired of trying to stay open. So stop trying. Let them close, falling into peaceful sleep. I know, of course, you can still hear me. You can still follow my every word. But for now, doing anything seems simply too difficult for your empty head."

The foggy feeling had now completely overtaken Mika, his body filled with a warm happiness at being able to hand control over to his Oshi-san and let his anxieties stay to the side for the moment. For the first time in what seemed like forever, his mind wasn't full of clutter, ever-present worries about anything from his place in life to whether he'd gotten enough water. 

"Your body feels entirely too heavy to move. You're so comfortable, so relaxed, so hopelessly under my control. Go ahead and try. Try to lift even one arm." A second passed and Mika didn't budge. "Now stop trying. Allow your body along with your mind to be comfortable and still. You don't need to control anything right now. I will handle it all for you. All you have to do is allow me to. Allow yourself to rest. You deserve it for being such a good boy."

The praise alone spread warmth through Mika's body, but Shu then gave him a gentle petting, and he flushed as it sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to smile, keen, show his appreciation in some way, but no response came from him. Perhaps if Shu wanted a response, he would say so. The worry about what to do faded away with the rest of them. He didn't need it.

Shu let silence fall between them for a few moments, hand cupping Mika's face. With the gentle red tint on his cheeks, his delicate limbs splayed, his eyes calmly closed...

"You look beautiful," he got out in a whisper. "Truly, above all the rest... You are my favorite, most treasured doll. And that's no more than what you are right now. A lovely, helpless doll. A plaything for your owner." He took the time to get his breath under control as he let his fingers stray all over Mika's body. Of course he knew every inch of it already, treading lightly onto the spaces that made Mika let out little gasps. Between the praise and the touches, Mika's breathing had quickened. He had no opportunity to object to such high praises, found it too difficult to be worth it.

"Do not stifle any noise you desire to make. You're too empty-headed to have inhibitions right now. Let me take care of them, and simply enjoy yourself." With that his hands got bolder, daring to draw whines and moans out of Mika, feeling below him Mika's dick hardening as his senses went on high alert. Shu could feel himself getting aroused too, and had been for some time now, but he chose to ignore it. He was above that, or so he could scrape together as a justification. Even when he had put forth the idea of hypnosis. Even when it was because of him that his doll was undone in front of him. Even when he couldn't deny how much the image was getting to him. It was an issue for later.

For now the issue was all of this clothing.

"Imagine now that I've attached strings to your limbs. Hypnotic strings that can pull you around with nothing but words. Feeling them on your arms," he moved to caress Mika's body parts as he named them, "on your fingers, on your ankles... These strings allow you to move in any way I command. Even if it feels too hard, it's an automatic action, my words pulling on them as I please. Just a little, lift up your arms." Mika complied, his movements stuttery as if he were really being pulled on with strings. "Good doll. Unbutton your shirt."

The fine motor actions that seemed impossible just a minute ago came like reflexes now, and within a few seconds Mika's arms dropped limply onto his lap, his shirt now hanging open to show him off. Shu slid it off the rest of the way, figuring it would be difficult to do a complex task when he'd just surpassed simple ones, manipulating Mika's arms as he went along. The cool air on Mika's chest almost excited him as much as the concept that he was being played around with.

"Undo your pants." 

Again he reflexively unbuttoned and unzipped, letting out a sigh as a little tension released from his dick. He now had to be almost entirely picked up to get everything off, simply putty in his Oshi-san's capable hands. Being touched all over made him crave more, made him want to be carried around, posed, and right now, gotten off. He expressed this as well as he could, but it only came out as a whimper.

"Such a good, good doll. Such a talented doll." His touches grew nearer, but didn't go between, Mika's legs. Not yet. "Do you think you deserve a reward? Of course you don't. You don't think anything right now. Playthings have no need for thoughts. The only thing they need is to obey their owners. And I think you deserve a reward for your obedience." If any of the fog in Mika's mind had been shaken away, it returned with the slow, methodical words. It returned in the heady, overwhelming pleasure that washed over him as Shu's skilled fingers wrapped firmly around his aching cock. As advised, he let his noises flow freely, and it occurred to Shu that it was a smarter idea than he'd thought to find a time when nobody else was home.

Shu moved almost painfully slowly, both to let Mika get used to the touch and out of concern that, with how wound up he was, if he moved any faster, Mika would come immediately. Despite the aching for more, Mika didn't rut against Shu's hand as he would if he were awake. It was a surprise to them both that the normally jittery and out-of-control horny Mika was so self-contained, only his lips and legs parted. Self-control, it seemed, came naturally to dolls.

Shu risked moving a little faster, wanting to see what noises he could draw out of him uninhibited. He was loud normally, but in this state the erotic noises he made were enough to chip at Shu's self-control as well. No amount of preparing his induction could have accurately prepared him for the sight of Mika below him, dependent on him for touch. He was willing to put on a show of begging if Shu asked him to, but he got the sense by his keening that if Mika could form any words, he would be begging truly for his own pleasure.

He wanted to stretch this out, to really savor this sight. He continued stroking at a pace far too slow and light, and for that Mika sang him a song of moans. Again, and the same result. Speeding up to nearly push him over the edge earned him a deep, guttural sound the likes of which he had never heard before. Curious, he teased him in all sorts of ways, his sounds getting progressively more porny and desperate until it was clear that any amount of touch would be enough to push his overly aroused mind to orgasm, and when deprived of it all he could do was beg for Shu's hand to return with his whining. Unempathetic though he was, even Shu had come to learn Mika's limits. He firmly grabbed his dick and pumped it, harder than at all before, sending Mika into the best (and loudest) orgasm he'd ever had, not letting up on him until his noises and cum both stopped, filling the room with a hazy tranquility. 

Shu didn't realize he had been depriving himself of touch until his hands shook as he tried to use them. Mika wouldn't notice, he decided, as he started wiping the cum off of Mika's stomach with his fingers.

"Open your mouth."

Mika complied, albeit lazily. Between the trance and the afterglow, he could really fall asleep right now. Regardless, Shu filled his mouth with his fingers. 

"Clean yourself up. I will not have my doll remain tarnished, even by its own fluids."

After a while of recovering and poor attempts to use his mouth in his daze, Mika got himself mostly cleaned up, and Shu used his hands now to pet and hold him. 

"You did wonderfully. I'm going to wake you up now. As I count upward to five, your energy will come back. You will feel refreshed and alert, and you will remember everything that just transpired. One, awakening now, feeling yourself coming out of trance. Two, feeling refreshed and alert. Three, becoming aware of your surroundings." As he continued, Mika stirred, limbs starting to belong to him again. "Four, almost awake. And five. Wake up, Kagehira." 

He stretched his arm, getting used to it again before he could rub his eyes, slowly processing everything as he leaned into Shu's gentle touches.

"Wasn' I wearin' clothes?" he mumbled with a giggle.

"You were. They would have been soiled, so I removed them."

"Yea, I r'membr now." He let the events play in his brain from start to finish, his face giving away how flustered he would have been as he recalled it. "Oshi-san?"

"Yes?"

"'m I really yer fav'rite?"

Shu's hesitation said more than words could have. Very few things in the world could break down his verbal barrier against others, but genuine affection was one of them. Mika pulled him down into a kiss, hoping that said as much in response. 

As their bodies came closer, Mika's thigh bumped into the tent in Shu's pants, and he stared down at it, taken aback.

"Oshi-san, y' didn'...?"

"Unlike you, I can handle my body regardless of its state. Do not concern yourself."

"But... I want'd t' make Oshi-san feel good... 's why I let ya do stuff to me. So if y' didn'..."

"I never intended to be part of it. I am satisfied enough knowing what I can do to you. That was what was for me."

"That ain't fair... That was the best feelin' in the world, and fer ya it was jus' talkin'?"

"I do not have to resort to such things as fondling myself to be satisfied." 

"But, before, ya've..."

"Participated for the sake of letting you live out your own perverted fantasies."

Seeing no end to the excuses train, Mika opted for another route.

"Well, y'know, I do fantasize about... suckin' it," he stuttered out. Plan B off to a rocky start, but it seemed to penetrate some of his defenses. "So, so, if ya want, ya don't gotta be the gross one... It can be fer me..." It was a transparent route, but it wasn't at all a lie, and Shu would find it harder to object while being fondled.

His breath hitched involuntarily at the contact, and weighing his options of being pestered and on edge, versus stooping to the level of a digusting human and having a convenient excuse... Mika was transparently feeling him up now, and it seemed like he had no choice in the matter. He grabbed Mika's hair, firmly but not enough so to hurt, simply to stop him where he was.

"On your knees. On the floor."

His eyes lit up as he complied, excitedly placing himself at eye level with Shu's crotch while the latter worked his pants and underwear down. Entirely too eagerly, Mika grabbed hold of him as soon as he had the chance, already feeling him up with a vigor that made him grab on tightly to the nearest surface, which happened to be Mika's hair, trying to stifle himself by threading his fingers through its locks. His grip forced Mika to stay up, Shu's cock pressed into his face in a way that completely derailed his thought process. Of course he knew how to handle a penis in theory, but in practice he was being shoved up against Shu's nape, the other still not realizing he was tugging too hard, pushed into the heavy scent of his sovereign's sweat, and this didn't happen in porn. Regardless, he reached out with his tongue, managing some cursory licks around his base that signaled to Shu to let up, although he seemed to prefer his hand where it rested.

Now Mika could freely take it all in, licking up and down, trying to work up the nerve to put his mouth around it, certain he would accidentally bite. The tugging on his hair became painful at some points, the pleasurable pain that went straight to the pit forming in his stomach. 

"Oshi-san," he mumbled. 

"What?"

"Can I- may I... touch myself?"

"Why should I care? You've already chosen to dirty me by involving me in your perversion. Whether you degrade yourself further or not is of no concern to me."

So, yes. Mika shifted to spread his legs out further, one hand sliding between them while the other guided Shu's dick into his mouth ever so carefully. Despite his arrogant front, words were about the only thing Shu could use to disguise his emotions, as he tensed up and let a quiet groan slip. So far, so good, Mika figured, taking more in until it was difficult to breathe at all, letting his hand grip the rest, and stroking as he pulled back. More quiet noises let him know that was the right course of action, so his hesitant maneuvers got a bit more confident as he repeated them. Eventually he built up a pace, freeing up his mind to focus on his own cock, trying to match the sensations he was giving Shu with his hand. Soon he had nothing to worry about in stifling his own noises, because even around a dick Mika would never be quiet. The added vibrations of his deep humming sparked Shu to the edge, and he ended up shoving back into Mika's mouth in his erratic attempts to chase his climax, rendering Mika drooling and breathless as he tried to keep up.

Everything he'd done built up in Shu's brain, his arousal peaking as he let a few final thrusts into Mika, trying not to damage his throat all too much and holding him back even as he spilled into his mouth, using his free hand to stifle himself and act like he had dignity left and hadn't thoroughly enjoyed this as much as Mika did.

Or rather, was. Shu partially regretted looking at the sight he'd made below him, and partially wanted to tell Mika to stop while he got a camera. Blissed out as he was, he hadn't climaxed yet, so he sat on the floor, naked and with cum and drool dripping out of his open mouth, stroking himself to having sucked Shu's dick. Stuck between all possible options, Shu simply stared, and as Mika rutted into his own hand he met the other's eyes, and his face broke out into a lusty smile.

"Stop- stop," Shu said suddenly, and Mika's face dropped.

"Come up here. You'll make a mess of the floor."

Dazed, Mika complied, pulling himself up onto the bed and lying back such that he was on full display for Shu, and would only make a mess of himself. Shu's hands beat his, and before he knew it his amateurish fingers were replaced with those beautiful, nimble ones, careening him in equally beautiful fashion over the edge again. From there exhaustion hit him like a truck, and he was only vaguely aware of swallowing the juices being wiped into his mouth, then holding close to Shu.

"Oshi-san?" he barely got out.

"Yes?"

"Can we do th'... hypnos's thing again s'mtime... felt really good."

"If you sleep now, we could potentially do so tomorrow."

"Yaaay... Osh'san's th'best..." As they tugged the blankets over themselves, Mika got out a few last words. "love ya," he declared before his eyes shut. 

Shu would not be sleeping yet. He had grabbed a nearby notepad and pencil to sketch out all of the inspiration that was overcoming him. When he heard snoring, now certain no one would hear, he responded, "I love you too."


End file.
